overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Elven Resistance
The Elven Resistance was a resistance movement formed by queen Fay and the last surviving Everlightian Elves as a great alliance of many Light Magic creatures to oppose the ruthless advance of the Glorious Empire and its genocidal campaign against all of them. Symbols The Elven Resistance uses two distinct symbols to mark their assets and territories: the first one is a stylized tree whose canopy is shaped like a rainbow, while the second is the classic peace symbol painted with white paint on a large green leaf. Culture Although the Resistance is a multi-species organization, it is entirely dominated by the culture of the Everlightian elves, the most powerful members of the group. They promote a community lifestyle in contact with nature, where everything is derived from the fruits of mother nature, such as clothing, food, buildings and weapons, and then equally shared among all members of society. They are strenuous advocates of pacifism and free love, but are always ready to follow the path of war if every other alternative is ineffective. They fight to defend all the creatures that are too weak, innocent and peaceful to defend themselves from the violence of the Glorious Empire, such as the gnomes and seals. They show great empathy for all living creatures and experience a strong emotional pain when they see them die by the hand of cruel people. Another important thing to say about the Elven Resistance and its culture is about its queen, Fay: She is the center of an extensive cult of personality and is adored by the members of the organization as if she is come kind of semidivine entity. Indeed, she is a fairy out of the ordinary, characterized by a much more humanoid appearance than the other fairies and able to concentrate within herself an absurdly large amount of magic energy, but her qualities and abilities tend to be described by her followers in an extremely exaggerated way. In all sanctuaries there is at least one giant statue depicting her and all the figureheads of the Resistance's ships are sculpted to reproduce her face features. Organization The Elven Resistance is divided into numerous independent cells scattered across all the frontier regions of the Glorious Empire, where the influence of the enemy is less strong, and also in several secret locations placed outside the empire's influence sphere (such as the Wasteland). There are two types of cells: the Communes and the Sanctuaries. *'Communes': the communes are small and medium-sized settlements strategically located near other inhabited places where there is a high concentration of opposers of the empire that play the role of recruiting centers for the Resistance. New recruits are attracted to these settlements by offering them a new lifestyle in contact with nature, away from the suffering and the difficulties of living under the yoke of the empire, where all can be true to their own emotions and be free to love one another. Communes are essentially communities where all share common interests, values and beliefs, as well as property, possessions, resources, work, income and assets. It's not known how many communes exist, but it's very likely that many of them have been destroyed in the war against the Glorious Empire. It's known that at least a commune located in Nordberg was devastated by the Fourth Overlord's army. *'Sanctuaries': the sanctuaries are large settlements placed in secret, hidden and well-protected locations, such as large underground caves and impenetrable jungles. These hideouts act as major centers for resistance operations, as well as colonies for the non-combatant members of the resistance and protected reserves for magical creatures that are not able to protect themselves from the raids of the empire, such as fairies and gnomes. These settlements are made habitable by great magical crystals of pure Light Magic, which with their light illuminate all the plants and animals of the sanctuary as a shining sun, thus giving them sufficient strength and vigor to survive also in the most inhospitable and lightless of places. If the crystal is shattered by someone, the sanctuary slowly dies and becomes no longer usable. It's not known how many sanctuaries exist, but it's very likely that almost all of them have been destroyed by the Glorious Empire prior the events of Overlord II. The only two who had remained intact at that time were the Nordberg Sanctuary and the Wasteland Sanctuary. The Sanctuary of the Wasteland was the largest of all, and served as the hiding place of queen Fay and of all the most powerful assets of the Resistance, such as the salamanders and the Salamander King, making it the de facto capital of the entire organization. In addition to the Communes and the Sanctuaries, the Resistance also has several camps scattered in certain areas associated with the past history of the member races of the organization, like the island of Everlight and its reef. Category:Organizations and Groups Category:Overlord II